Digging Deep
by AllInBlue.Hihi
Summary: Peer pressure. You gotta fit in right?
1. Let's Begin

**Okay, this is my _first_ story. And _first_ fanfiction. It's gonna be a multi-chapter. So review? Please?**

* * *

_"Fatass bitch."_

Now, you see here? This is some new chick trying to "bully" me. Did it work? Nope. She's one of those new girls who thinks she already runs the school. Long, shiny hair, bleached. At least seven pounds of makeup, rib showing skinny. I don't know what made her have this problem with me but, shit, I know what you're thinking, why don't I just fight her back? Well, Mama has a little problem. This new chick's posse is here. And let's just say, here posse ain't clones of her. There were two gigantic, deformed looking ones. And as their leader snapped, they came for me.

As they pinned me onto the bathroom wall. As I kicked and screamed. The queen bee looks me from head to toe, then she gave me this, this stare. I'm still not sure what it meant, but it made me stop screaming, and into this staring contest with her. My eyes widen as I remember who it was.

"Missy" I growled. Her green eyes soften and her mouth made the bitch-I-control-you-now smile.

"How are you, Sam?" She held the "m" on my name. Oh god how I hated that. While Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were laughing after her I managed to slip out of their grip and go straight on for Missy. I throw my fist forward at her but her nails jab into my ribs first.

"Fuck." I slipped out. I clutched my side as she laughs. What the actual fuck is wrong with her?

"Oh Sam, Dear Samantha," I growled as she said this, but what really go to me was the, "you've gotten fat, you little piggy."

As my brain tried to process what she said, my mouth went on, "You…You...freaking ass." There was more stuff I yelled but eh, this story's not about that. Then that's when Carly walked in, Yes! "Finally Carls! Could you help me out?"

But all she did was frown, her eyes cold and blank. It was silent for that moment, until she finally spoke,

"Sorry Sam, You're not like us. You eat as much as a fatass elephant, you don't dress properly, you're sloppy, and you're just ugly."

And then I woke up. I was in my bed. There was fatcake wrappers scattered around me. "Ugh" I got up angrily and threw them away, knocking over my garbage can as I did so. On the way back to my bed, I passed my mirror, stopped and decided to check myself out.

I lift off my shirt, I examine myself. I was a bit pudgy on the sides, and it was newly gained pudge. My stomach didn't stick out like a disgusting monster. And my breast, Yeah they're bigger but boys like that right? Right?

…

Maybe it is time to cut off from the junk…

...

Nah.

It's not like I'm as fat as Rosie O'Donnell or some shit. Ha.

I take a trip to my fridge and then to my bed.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I was at Carly's and she wasn't there, not really surprising. I was sitting on her couch, AGAIN, not really a surprise. Right next to Sam, which is basically, is not a big surprise as _many_ of you know. She was being herself, with a huge saucey wing in hand. I couldn't lie, I was disgusted. Her face covered with barbeque sauce, her chewing. Ugh! I could almost barf.

"Could you please like, close your mouth when you chew? It's really rude." I bravely asked.

She turned to me. And oh my god, she didn't. She began chewing in my face, with her damn mouth open. Then I pushed her away.

"How fucking disgusting! You're such a damn slob!" I never meant to say this, I mean she's Sam for Pete's sake. She's always like this. But of course she fights back with me.

"At least I don't spend hours in front a damn screen, searching up naked cartoon girls."

You gotta admit, getting into a person's personal business like that, that was mean. But anyway, that blew me off my top. But I'm saying now, I got a little mean here. Maybe I went a little too far.

"At least I don't go to my best friend's home, raid her for food, THEN, eat all of it, sitting lazily on her couch the whole day, gaining weight immensely! Every single day!"

This had gotten her quiet, I was still panting from my outburst. We stared each other down for a short moment, and I saw it. Now, Sam Puckett never cries, and she doesn't cry here in front of me either. But that moment, while I searched her eyes, I saw how much I had destroyed her making that comment.

She left. Probably, 10 minutes after we fought. And that's when Carly walked in. She greeted me, I greet back. She asked for Sam. I hesitated, but ended up lying.

"I dunno."


	2. Aren't we all?

_**Another Chapter :) 3 reviews! So happpppy. ffffff. Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

I looked at him, then at the plate of half-eaten chicken, then back at him. "Really?" I give him my regular smile and my giggle. I thought he was joking but he replied to me, "I really don't know."

I still think this is all a joke. "I don't think you were the one eating the chicken that Sam labeled for herself already," I laughed, but his face stays in its serious tone, I continued.

"For real, where is she? She wouldn't just leave chicken here half eaten!" He just shrugs again.

"You know what, I gotta go home and work on something. See ya."And he left. I don't know what's up with him. But maybe he should just deal with it. And where is Sam any-Ohh! My phone's ringing!

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gorgeous_!"

"Hey Wesley baby! How're you?"

"_I'm all coo'. You comin' to the party tonight?" _

"Of course, Babe!"

"_Great…I'm bringing the giggly stuff"_

I could just feel his warm smile over the phone. It gave me goosebumps. "Where do you come up with all these nicknames?" I stated while giggling.

"_Why are you giggling so early," _He chuckled. "_You're not even at the party yet!"_

"Whatever, then. I'm gonna get ready. See you boo!"

Click.

I walked up to my room, trashed my closet just looking for the perfect outfit! I went through plenty of outfits I've already wore or I shouldn't wear. After searching and searching, I found it. The perfect dress. It's a black strapless one, my back is gonna show in it, and the dress probably reaches a quarterway to my knees. When did I even get this? All well. Time to do my makeup.

I observed myself. Feeling up myself. Was it wrong for a girl to feel her boobs? Or her butt? Hmm.

_Ding._

_Dong._

I quickly took my hands off myself and ran for the door. Excited and giddy on the inside. And of course when I opened the door, it was,

"Wesley!" I threw my arms around him, and he pulled me to his lips and we started smooching. And no, it wasn't lip to lip, nor was it tongue to tongue, well it was, but he was touching my thigh, feeling it, up and down and up and down and up and down. My tongue under his, fighting for dominance. As he pulls away and goes for my neck, I let out a small moan, or a loud one. I dunno. All I know is that this moment was so…So passionate? Yeah. Passionate.

We eventually pulled away. And whoa.

Whoa.

That was freaking amazing! As my mind drifted off, I found myself in Wesley's car, parking in front of his friend's house.

"We're here." He smiled at me. I smiled back as images of him on me disappeared.

He took my hand, and we went in.

_**Sam's POV**_

Fucking ass jerk. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know shit. I can't believe I fucking dated that ass! Shit! As I angrily ran into my house, I went straight for the fridge. Several pieces of ham went into my mouth. Cheese, leftover bacon, chinese, everything. When I was done, stuffing my face and walked up the stairs. I passed by my mirror again. But this time, was I big. I looked. Oh my gosh. My chest was popping out my shirt, my pants feeling so tight. Was I always this big? Is it true? Am I really the elephant Freddie stated I was? I stood there, silent just looking at myself. Just thinking, maybe I _should_ stop. This binging crap. I dunno. Fuck.

I took off my shirt, following my bra, then my pants and my boyshorts. My touching thighs disturbed me. I slight groan came from me. Why was I the only one with this curse? Then, the acid came up. I felt sick. I ran to my bathroom and let out everything. My eyes teary, my throat burning, my head, dizzy. After my throw up session, I sit there on the floor, naked, in a fetal position. Hot tears running down my face. From time to time, I would look at the scale, and look back down. I started sobbing. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I woke up on the bathroom floor, cold as fuck. Shit. Since I was in here, I decided to shower and get ready for school. I put on more make-up than usual. Maybe I'll fit in with today's society. I run to my room, get dressed, grab my backpack and head out the door.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up, not in my own bed, but Wesley's. I also woke up, without my clothes on and in Wesley's arms. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. And yes, we fucked. But the thing I wasn't sure about was our protection. Oh shit. I looked around the bed for a used condom.

Nothing.

I scurry on to the ground searching everywhere for one. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. No luck under the bed, No luck near our clothes, Maybe in the trash can? I take a peek into the trash. Yes, there was a condom, but boy was it torn. I got up and put my clothes back on, I kissed Wesley's forehead, and made my way out.

I made it home just in time to rush my clothes on, and quickly do my hair. On my way down, Spencer stops me.

"Hey Kiddo, Where were you yesterday?" He asked me, with his concerning eyes.

"I was at Sam's. I slept over." I lied. It's not me to lie but would you tell your mom you slept with a guy yesterday? I think not.

"Tell me next time, okay? I was worried sick!" He hugged me. Time passed, and he finally pulled away. I took off for school after that. I'm probably getting detention for being so late.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I sat down in my seat. The second bell rang as everyone ran in. Sam was there. She sat down in her seat, the one next to me. Was she angry about yesterday? I looked at her.

"Sam?"

She turned to me, and as she turned her hair flew. It was done pretty today. But her makeup, she put on too much today.

"What?" She had said quite peeved. Oh shit. She was still mad for yesterday. Fuck. What do I say? Fuck. I smiled at her, I felt that the smile I gave was one of my awkward ones. Shit.

"Look, Fredgnat, if you're just gonna sit there and stare you might as well take a fucking picture."

I rolled my eyes and sat correctly in my seat. She did the same.

Halfway through writing notes, Carly walks into class. She's trying to explain to the teacher why she's late but he just told her to sit. I look to Carly and she looks worried and tired. But…

Aren't we all?

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. Smokes and Pregnancy Tests

_**Another Chapter! Thanks for the 7 reviews guys. I love you like Freddie loved Sam, but I'm not lying. :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own iCarly, if I did...Hehehehe...  
**_

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

"And that's all for this iCarly!" Sam and I said in union. We then saluted them.

"And we're clear!" After this was said, we know it's time to run downstairs to get eating. I ran down and started getting everything ready. Sam and Freddie came down soon after. I made the most, mouth-watering Red Velvet Cupcakes ever. I took one, and Freddie took one but Sam, Sam didn't take any. I mean, She's Sam! And Sam would usually tear up the platter! I give her my worried look.

"Sam…? You're not taking any?" I question her.

"Nah. I'm not really hungry." Ok. I know there's something wrong now. We all know Sam of all people wouldn't turn down food, whether she was full or not. Maybe it's from yesterday when Freddie was sitting alone on my couch? Eh. Maybe. So decided to ask her, "Are you alright? You're ** always **hungry. What's wrong now?" Her face was a bit shocked, as if she made a realization. And then it softened when she looked down.

"Nothing, alright?" How was I supposed to believe her? She's obviously lying. But what was I supposed to do? I have my own problems to deal with… I turn around and head for the fridge. And there's no Peppy Cola. "Freddie," I say, "Could you get us more Peppy Cola?" He nods and I hand him the money.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I entered the cornerstop, and search the aisles for peppy cola. And while I'm doing this, I heard my good ol' nickname at school.

" 'Ey-O Virgin!"

Shit. I fucking hate these shitters. Dammit. Why? Why now?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" One of the "cool guys" from our school yelled.

"Yo." I had said back to him.

"Looking for ointment mister I-have-never-entered-a-girl's-cave?"

"I have had sex before you know." I say.

"I don't think jacking it counts." My face at this moment turned million shades of red. Probably purple too.

"Whatever, man." I take the now found Peppy cola to the register. Oh how much I had hated this guy. Shit, I wish he could just die. Fuck. And I end up buying the peppy cola for Carly. I dropped it at her house then went to my own home. I sat on my bed, turned on my laptop, and yes. I did what you're thinking. And shit, attack me for it. I don't really give a flying fuck. So what I'm a virgin? I got close with my ex once, and she didn't want to fool around. And… Just forget it.

_**Sam's POV**_

Still at Carly's, drinking up a gallon of water. While eating some whole wheat bread slices. Yes, of course I'm hungry. Yes! Of course I don't want to do this. But won't it be better for me? And if I end up as slim as Carly maybe boys will actually stick with me y'know? I mean. To be honest, there has hasn't been an ex I've had that I actually loved. Except for one. But you know what? He went from me to Carly too! I soon found my slice of bread shredded into pieces and crumbs and my water spilled on it. Well. There goes my lunch.

Now became later, And I found myself sleeping on Carly's very uncomfortable couch. Crap. My back. I did a nice long stretch trying to get myself comfortable again. And that's when Fredwart came in. Ugh.

"Hey" He calmly said. I replied back calmly, "Hey."

"Where's Carly?" He asked me. Well, how am I supposed to know? I was practically asleep the whole time. I called for her but, no answer.

"She's not here..." I had told him.

He then, had this worried face on him. Fuck. It was the "I'm sorry" face.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry okay? I said some shit, you said some shit, we always say shit. But do we ever mean it?" To be honest, I've always meant what I said. Whether, I called him a nub, or an ass. I've always meant it. But maybe I just let my anger get the best of me. "Could we just talk normally again, like before?" Now, see? This is what I hated. As soon as Carly went out with Wesley, Freddie's back on my side of town. What's wrong with him? I seriously fucking hated this about him.

"Whatever, nub." He wrapped his arms around me, oh great, this again. It was one of those hug things from behind. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Then the shivers came up my neck, he kissed it. "You didn't forgive me." A groan slipped through my mouth. "Okay, I forgive you, okay?" Although that, wasn't going to change the situation…

"Wanna hang out since Carly isn't here?" He asked. I don't get it. Why would you insult someone then ask them to hang out with you? What a two-face. But whatever, he's just Freddie. And that's how he is.

"Sure."

_**Freddie's POV**_

We were in my room, talking, which was weird for us. We never really talked since we broke up. I talked more to Carly though. This seemed to be a burden to Sam. She would hate when I glance at another girl, but she probably thinks I don't know so, why not play with this power I have? This thought made me chuckle out loud. Which puzzled Sam, "What the fuck are you laughing at?" She said laughing herself. "Nothing, just nothing." I smiled, which made her smile too. "

"Hey! Wanna try something?" She said enthusiastically. Hmm. It could be something illegal. But, whatever floats her boat. "Sure!" She then, pulled out a pack of cigarettes… "Um… Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna smoke?"

"No Freddie, We're gonna ride on colorful horses singing about smiles."

I purse my lips. And she grins. "Sam…I can't. You know I can't."

"Of course you can. Just not in here." She pulls me out, past my couch, out to the fire escape. She sits me down on my lawn chair, and she makes herself comfortable on the ground. "Crazy's not coming til 3:00 AM right?"

"Correct." I mumbled a bit worried.

"Don't worry… The smell will be gone by the time she comes."

"But..W-"

"Just have fun, get all your worries out" She smiles, maybe she did know best… I smile and took a cigarette out of the box, she took one too, she lights me up and I light her up. I take a huff, but start coughing and she taps my back. I try again, and start huffing and puffing. I took it in with ease. I never felt so relaxed. Who knew something so _bad_ for you could help _so much_? She smokes too, and makes these circles as she blows. "How do you do that?" She looks to me and shrugs her shoulders. I take a whack at it but just end up choking again. "Fuck." I coughed. She came and tapped my back again.

"Come on, let's stop" She said as she took the smoke from her mouth and crushed it against the railing.

"Sure" She removes the cigarette from my mouth and crushes it, and she flicks both off the fire escape. I stay sitting in my lawn chair, and she leaves.

_**Carly's POV**_

I walk into the Mini-Mart near Bushwell, I don't really feel comfortable with what I'm doing, but, I just need to make sure. I walk in and go into the feminine needs aisle. I looked at all the pretty purple and pink pregnancy boxes. I take one and run to the register. I quickly buy it and stick it in my purse, then run home. I run straight into my bathroom and start ripping the box. But before I actually he take the test, I call Wesley to see if he remembers what happened to the condom.

"Hey baby!" He chants happily.

"Hey! Um… Remember… The other day…?"

"Yeah! Of course I remember!"

"Did we use protection…?"

"Yeah… But it ripped." Fuck. I'm so fucking screwed. What if I'm pregnant? I can't live with a thing inside me! I could feel tears coming down.

"But you told me you were on the pill!" I almost fell off the toilet as he said this. Oh thank god. Oh shit… Oh my… I look at my phone to see that I had accidentally clicked. All well. I walked out of the bathroom, with no thing in me.

It was a regular Friday at school. No biggie. I went to school, I learned, I talked to my friends, balabla. I was invited to another party, woot woot! But more important, Sam has been looking pale lately. And she doesn't really hang out at my apartment anymore, even though it's only been like two days, but she always comes for food. Freddie walks up to me and leans against the lockers. "Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Nothing much" He says as if blaséd by me. I mean I'm a cute girl. I'm now growing my curves, _finally, _and polite. But why is he not paying attention to me! Then I remember what I wanted to ask him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sam? She looks almost sick, and she hasn't been talking to me!"

"I talked to her the other day… She seems fine."

"Freddie! She looks completely sick! How is that fine?"

"She's okay. Okay?" He raised his voice a bit, but as did I. "No, Freddie! You know there's something wrong with her now what is it!"

He frowned, but I stared at him until he told me what was up. "Okay, look, I said something to Sam she didn't like it. I said sorry okay?"

I was confused, did he actually say that he made Sam upset? Or am I hearing wrong? I've been wrong lately so let me ask again. "What?"

"Nevermind, Carly." And he walks away, maybe it's best if I didn't get in their business. And this fight is between them, so I should appreciate that…

…

…

Nah, I need to find out what's up!


End file.
